Why Did You Break My Heart?
by Samantha K. James
Summary: Sonny is just about to tell Chad how she feels about him when she sees him kissing Portlyn. Uh oh... What will happen next?
1. Chad and Portlyn?

**Well here's the first chapter of Why Did You Break My Heart. I do not own Sonny With a Chance or any of its characters. This first chapter is mainly a description of how Sonny is feeling after she sees Chad kissing Portlyn.**

**

* * *

**

My stomach twisted with pure hatred. A feeling that you could not duplicate. A feeling mixed with anger, sadness and disgust. Streams of tears raced down my face creating perminate marks of depression. They turned to rivers of black when they mixed with my mascara that had dripped off of my lashes. My breathing had become slow. My heart had been ripped out of my chest and broken into shards. My hair hung over my face and stuck to my wet cheeks. I fell too hard for him. He turned and saw me.

His gorgeous deep blue eyes locked mine. His hair was perfectly bounced into place, like usual.

"Sonny...I...she.." started Chad.

"Oh just save it Chad!" I managed to say with only part of my heart left.

I turned around and walked back to my dressing room. It was the end of the day so Tawni wasn't there anymore. I grabbed my keys and headed out to the parking lot before Chad could spot me. The clouds bunched overhead. The rain started to fall. I turned on my car. A figure was running towards me. Chad. I pressed the gas and got out of there as soon as I could. I drove straight to my apartment and got up there. _No Chad in sight. Few._ I locked all three locks on my door. I sighed then took a shower to wash my feelings away. When I finally got out I turned on the T.V. I kept seeing his face everywhere. The news, Mackenzie Falls, Pop Star Magazine and even I Love Lucy. Every single movie and every single show. I finally had enough and went to bed. Even in my dreams I could hear his heavenly voice calling my name.

"Sonny..Sonny..."

"Chad?"

"Sonny?"

"Chad please don't leave me!" I screamed.

"Sonny...." His voice faded.

"No!" I screamed and woke up to find my empty room.

_Wow. I really need some cocoa._

I got up and went to the fridge and made me some hot chocolate.

Suddenly, something rattled. The doorknob.

_Ha! I locked it! See what you can do about that Chad!_

It stopped.

_Thank goodness._

It started again and something opened.

_That can't be possible I locked everything...but the window! Oh shoot!_

And there was Chad, sitting on the window sill staring at me.

_This can't be good._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! For the second chapter, please R&R it's what happened a week before this chapter.**


	2. Back to the Week Before

**Thank you to all! Especially those of you who reviewed. I'm so excited to let you read the next chapter. This is a week before the whole Chad and Portlyn thing. I know this may sound like I'm crazy but everything I wrote about for the first chapter came true. We weren't expecting rain until another week, but it started to rain when I was walking home...and my mascara smeared. :(**

It was a magnificent day at So Random. Sonny was...well..sunny and C.D.C. was declining his thrown as king of Jerkelslavokia for a little while. Tawni was painting herself as she looked in the mirror, Zora was out of her vents for once, but planning a prank of Dakota Condor and Nicko and Grady were making their second "The Granicko" . And after the incident with the first they also stole ...or "borrowed" a mini fridge from Mackenzie Falls.(One of six) Everything was going right until:

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

Chad P.O.V.

I was so happy today. Everything was so right. I got excited to see Sonny coming down the hall and thought this would be another chance to have one of our "fights." But I got distracted when I stared at her. Her chocolate brown eyes made me want to melt and her chestnut brown hair...Oh don't even get me started! It was staightened and gentley hung over her shoulders. It bobbed up and down as she walked. The sunlight hit her hair perfectly and showed streaks of her natural highlights.

That all changed when she didn't see me and bumped into me causing both of us to fall to the ground. Sonny lay on top of me. _This day just keeps getting better and better._

"Chad!" she whispered. I could feel her warm breath on my neck giving me goosebumps. Of course I would never let her know that so I just said:

"Can you watch where you're going Monroe?"

"First of all, you bumped into me. You saw me coming so why didn't you get out of the way?"

"Uh..." _Man I hate it when she locks her eyes on me like that. Her eyes are so deep brown. Her eyes give you the feeling you have when fresh brownies just came out of the oven. She's the one girl who makes me nervous. _But instead of answering I helped her up and then said:

"Sonny..." I said trying to use my eyes to put her in a trance.

"Oh Chad..." she said with her very berry strawberry lips. _They look so smooth..._

I was leaning in ready for the kiss of a lifetime with none other than the beautiful Sonny Monroe when:

**May the cast of So Random,Chad Dylan Cooper and Portlyn please report to my office.**

"We should go..." I whispered letting my warm minty breath flow over her cheek. I had noticed the goosebumps I had left on her.I slowly turned around and walked away, leaving her in a daze. As I got out of the door, I popped my collar and headed to Marshall's office.

S. P.O.V.

I was just about to kiss a certain three-named jerkface but then:

**May the cast of So Random,Chad Dylan Cooper and Portlyn please report to my office.**

"We should go..." He whispered. He left goosebumps on my skin and I could smell his spearmint breath. I sat there staring after him. He had perfect hair. Which was of course possible because I saw how many hair products he has and you could build a fort, with a moat and everything. His one sparkly eye shined into the darkness of my hershey chocolate brown. He could lighten up everyday I was down. And could also ruin everyday I was up. I knew we were friends deep,deep down. I mean all friends ruin other friends' perfect days right? Of course he would never like me. I'm a "random" and he's the most self possessed...most wonderful...the most annoying but sometimes sweet guy I have ever known. He's on a drama and I'm on "Chuckle City". We come from two different worlds.

"Sonny! What are you still doing here?!? We need to get to Marshall's office!" said a worried blonde.

"Oh right sorry..wait what are you doing?" I asked. She had paused and flipped her overconditioned hair.

"Okay! Ready!"

"Really Tawni? Really?" after I spoke it I felt ashamed to use his words on Tawni and not Chad.

We got to Marshall's office. Chad was looking in a mirror, Nicko and Grady were thinking of new sandwich combinations and Zora was studying for next month's math test.

"Okay I have great news-" started Marshall but was cut off my Tawni telling herself how pretty she was.

"Chad and Portlyn will be guest starring on our new sketch." he continued.

"The sketch will be called The Jealous Maniac."

"Portlyn and Chad will be together, but Sonny will be jealous and try to get rid of her be doing these random and wacky things."

"What?!?" said me and Chad at the same time. I felt myself blush and sat back down.

C.D.C. P.O.V.

Marshall told us about the new sketch. I saw Sonny blush and I knew that soon she would be falling the the almighty "King of Drama". Even though she didn't know that I had already fallen for her.

"Oh I almost forgot one of the ways she is gonna try to get Chad jealous is by dating another guy."

"What?!?" I said. _Dang it! I said that out loud._

"Come on in Michael." Marshall said.

A new guy came in popped his collar and winked at Sonny. _Hey that's my thing._ The part that hurt worst of all was that she blushed. I'm the one who makes her blush not Mich..ugh..I can't even say his name.

He had totally fake blonde highlights in his treebark brown hair. He had disgusting green puke eyes and his wardrobe was way off! It was as wrong as combining tomatoes with seafood.

"But for publicity we have to have you two dating. That way more people watch the show!" Marshall said pointing at Sonny and Michael.

S.P.O.V.

_Oh my gosh! Michael is so cute! And he's not a complete jerk like Chad._

I could see the anger in Chad's eyes. Wait...was he jealous? Me and Michael leaned in, his green sparkly eyes locked mine _and they're both sparkly not like Chad's. wait why am I thinking about this? Just kiss him Sonny! _and then there was a loud...

"NO!"

* * *

****

Uh..oh.. Who do you think is the jealous one now? I just saw Alice in Wonderland, the new one, it did look pretty strange on the previews, but it was good! Okay so the first person who answers this riddle gets a chance to have their name be in one of the future chapters...(I couldn't really think of any good names and you guys have wonderful names!) Your name will be the name of Zora's sister. Here's the riddle: Why is a raven like a writing table?

P.S. Yes I know the riddle is from Alice in Wonderland but I was suprised when I went looking for the meaning.


	3. The Other Side of Chad

**Thanks so much for all the reviews. It made me so happy! :D The winner of the little contest.. is April! Who will be Zora's sister who will be coming in a future chapter.**

_On the last Chapter:_

"_NO!"_

S.P.O.V.

I turned around to yell at Chad, but then I realized it hadn't been him. Tawni was looking at a tube of lipstick.

"Look at this! Almost no more Coco Moco Coco..." she said fading with sadness.

"Tawni I can't-" I started, but was cut off by Marshall.

"Okay everyone." then Chad passed Marshall a piece of paper with writing on it. I was too faraway to see what it said, but I was positive that I saw my name.

"We'll continue this tomorrow afternoon."

Then Chad smiled at me, winked and motioned Marshall outside.

"Chad! I can't just change the script so Sonny and-"

Was all I heard as I walked out the door.

C.P.O.V.

I was so relieved when Tawni cried "No!" I was almost about to do so myself. But after that close call I had to take action. It's not for me. It's for Sonny. Okay maybe it's a little bit for me, because I sort of lo..well I might... I don't know. She seems really interested in that totally fake Michael kid. I had to talk to Marshall about the sketch.

"Marshall, what will happen at the end of the sketch?"

"Well..I haven't really decided on that part."

"How about Sonny and me? I mean you heard the audience last time I was on the show."

"Chad! I can't just change the script so Sonny and you are the ones that are together."

"Well how about the end? You could have us kiss."

"That gives me a great idea! Instead of falling for you after she gets tired of being jealous of you, she'll fall for Michael instead!"

"What?!?"

"And then _they _will kiss!Thank you so much Chad!" _Great I just made things worse._

He rushed out the door as quick as lightning to go grab some fries and pie from the cafeteria. I went to go find my Sonshine. And yes I thought of that cute little nick-name myself.

S.P.O.V.

I saw Gilroy on the front cover of the new Tween Weekly Magazine which made me think of the show...which made me think of what really happened.

**FLASHBACK!**

"_Oh you mean between us?" Chad asked._

"_We don't have secrets do we?"_

"_I don't know do we?" I asked him._

"_You know-"_

"_Please it's what I'm here." He looked at me with a look I've never seen him give me before._

"_You go first."_

_  
"No you go first."_

"_Okay same time."_

"_One."_

"_Two."_

_"Two and a half."_

_"Three!"_

_"I like you!" we both said at the same time._

_"What?" we both said again._

_"I thought you thought I was a jerk."_

_"I thought you thought I was just a random."_

_"You're like my best friend Sonny."_

_"Same here Chad."_

_We both hugged eachother for the first time which made it a little awkward._

_"That was so much easier than I thought it would be." I said turning around going back to stage to find Tawni with a "rubber" pencil._

There was a knock on my door.

"Hey Sonny!" said Michael.

"I..am..Sonny...I mean hey!" _I actually got lost in his eyes._

**C.P.O.V.**

I saw Sonny talking to Michael down the hall. I thought it would be time to have fun with this Sonny crusher. Most girls would swoon at the sight at him, but I knew there was something evil behind his mop hair and his janitor fashion._Seriously, his fashion was really that bad. No offence to janitors. Come to think of it a janitor could dress better than him. _I turned the corner and saw a baseball bat from one of their old sketches. _Perfect... _I said to myself(in my head) before grabbing it and hiding it behind my back.

"Oh hey Michael!" I said as friendliest as I could be.

** Here comes the drama. So your predictions? What do you think Chad is going to do with the baseball bat?(even though it's kinda obvious) How do think Sonny is going to react?**

**Thanks for all the reviews! :D**

**~Tori**


	4. A Kiss?

**Thank you for the many reviews. This chapter has more Channy in it so I hope you like it! :D**

**Sonny P.O.V.**

I was talking to Michael when Chad came over.

"Oh hey Michael!" he said.

"Oh my gosh!" Michael said.

"What?!? Do I have a pimple?!?" Chad said taking out his mini mirror.

"No..Your Chad Dylan Cooper from Mackenzie Falls!"

"Yes I know..."

"Your show is so great man! Can I have your autograph I just love episode 14 when-"

At that moment I was shocked when Chad hit Michael on the head with a baseball bat.

"Chad! What did you do?!?" I said looking at the unconscious body on the floor.

"He was a jerk Sonny!"

"He was a fan of Mackenzie Falls!"

"He was gonna-" He lost he words as soon as he saw the tears coming from my eyes.

He bent down over to me and I smacked him on the head.

"Ow!" He said. "You messed up my hair!"

"Serves ya right!" I said smacking him again.

But instead of responding, he took one of his fingers and tucked my hair behind my ear.

**Chad P.O.V.**

She was staring at me with those soothing dark brown eyes. I couldn't take it anymore! I moved my head closer to hers. She must have been transfixed in my eyes because she didn't move. I slowly moved my lips to hers. They touched. She quickly pulled her lips away from me after about ten seconds.. She smiled. Her face became red and she slapped me.

"Chad Dylan Cooper!"she screamed.

"What?" I said.

"Why did you..."

"Because I lo-"

She stomped off in the other direction.

**Sonny P.O.V.**

I can't believe I just let him kiss me. _You so like him. No I don't! Yes you do! He's so...Quit it! He just wanted to be on the cover of Tween Weekly so he could be part of a celebrity couple relationship. Plus we could never be together. My cast would hurt him..Well maybe..Likely not...Maybe just shouting at him, but still! It wouldn't be right. I don't want to see those pools of beautiful sky blue eyes go away..and that perfect hair...he could be Goldilocks's sister. Stop it Sonny! You don't like him! You don't like him! You don't like him..._ I walked into my dressing room and sat down on my chair.

"Ugh!"

"You kissed Chad Dylan Cooper!" shouted an excited blonde.

"How did you know that?"

"I have my ways..."


	5. April's Plan

**Okay here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long school can really suck. **

**Sonny P.O.V.**

"Sonny?"

"Hmm..."

"Sonny?"

I got out of my daze to see Michael on the floor still unconsious. Then I look up to see him...the not so greatest actor of our generation.._Oops.. I must have got lost in those dreamy eyes of his._

"Why did you kiss me?" I asked.

"What? I didn't kiss you!"

"Bu..I.." _Damn it! I was day dreaming._

"Uh...I..umm...Michael!" I said trying to change the subject. "We need to get him to the hospital!"

**Chad P.O.V.**

I was really surprised at Sonny who had been staring into my eyes for about five minutes. I guess she dreamed I kissed her. Because she asked me why I did kiss her and I was pretty sure I didn't..Unless she can look into my dreams or something. Her saying I kissed her was weird, because that was also my daydream. Could she possibly like me? Like, like me like me? Nah.. She was just probably trying to get me caught off guard, because I was staring into her beautiful brownie eyes. She got Michael to the hospital..I think he's alright..He was a jerk anyway. He didn't deserve to have someone as...beautiful..no..gorgeous...no..extravagant as Sonny. I don't know why I couldn't be the one to hold her close. To make her fall in love with the almighty Chad Dylan Cooper. It could be done...If I had some help...

**Sonny P.O.V.**

I walked into my dressing room after getting Michael to the hospital safetly. Tawni was complementing herself in a mirrow. (as usual)

"What was with all the sirens?" she asked me with the least bit of interest.

"Oh..right..well..Chad hit Michael with a baseball bat and he's in the hospital."

As if on cue, Tawni rushed behind her curtain to change and only twenty seconds later came out wearing a white shirt with the peace sign on it and black skinny jeans. Then she grabbed her purse and started to head out the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked her as she stepped into the hall.

"To go see Michael."

"Aww..You care that he got hurt?"

"Well...not really... if he has amnesia I can tell him I'm his girlfriend!" she said excitedly and then before leaving, flipped a perfectly curled blonde part of hair into place.

"Hi!" said a random girl coming up to me.

"Uh...hi?" I said. _Who was this? An obsessed fan who had taken down all of our security guards?_

"Oh hey Sonny!" said Zora who popped up behind me. "I see you met April."

"Who...Uh..April?"

"This is April." she said motioning to the random overly excited girl. "She's my sister."

**Chad's P.O.V.**

I saw Sonny talking to some weird chic and Zora. I simply waited for her to finish and then I asked Zora.

"I need your help to impress Son...a friend.."

"Sorry I'm off the clock." She motioned to the excitied girl.

I explained my whole story to the girl.

"I have a plan for you to win her heart!  
"Okay...and?"

"My plan is kinda dry..I'm gonna need some cash for it to run smoothly." First I gave her five...then twenty.. and ended up giving almost $100!"

"Okay.. here's the plan..." she whispered into my ear. As she explained it I felt a smile forming on my lips.

**What do you think April's plan is? I need at least three new reviews and then I will move onto the next chapter. :)**


	6. The Checklist

**Hey there! Sorry I haven't updated in like a month but I got pounded with tons of homework! I also have this huge project due on next Friday and I just started it today! Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

**Chad's P.O.V.**

April had told me the whole plan on how to impress Sonny so April wrote down a checklist for me:

How to Impress Sonny:

1. Compliment her |_|

2. Argue with her |check|

Sketch |_|

4. Show her the other side of CDC

5. **(it was smeared)**

_Ugh... what was # 5?_

**Sonny's P.O.V.**

I needed help. I embarass myself in front of Chad too much. Now...who to help me? Tawni's never helped in her life, Nicko and Grady don't want to get involved with Chad and Zora.. Zora is the best. I found Zora explaining to April on how to climb into the vents.

"Hey Zora I need help on-"

"Ask April." she said.

"Um..okay.. April I need help to impress Ch- a friend."

"Okay." she said happily." Here's a checklist."

"Where did you get this?"

"I have them premade. Since Chad already asked me for one."

"Yea okay... Wait! Chad wants to impress someone?"

"Yup, guess so."

_Chloe..no... Portlyn! _I read over the list.

_"_Can we cut to the chase I've basically done all of this."

"How bout the fourth one?"

"Okay, I can come up with a sketch that has me and Ch...I mean my good friend."

I left April and went into the cafeteria. There was Chad getting lunch. _Perfect timing... _I got a tray and went over to him.

"Chad." I said coldly.

"Hey Sonny, wow I actually like that shirt."

"Really? Thanks! Your hair looks great." _Complement, check!_

"Oh I know..." he said glancing at something in his hand.

"Self-centered much Chad?"

"At least I can act!"

"At least I...Don't shove dogs! And make great egg salad which you didn't even try!"

"Well at least I'm not stuck with ick for lunch!"

"I wasn't the one who kissed a pig!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

With that I stomped off.

**Both P.O.V**

_Argument, check._

**Chad's P.O.V.**

I rushed to Marshal's office, unaware a certain brunette was behind me. We both got there and said at the exact same time:

"I have a new sketch idea!"

"What?"

"Okay Sonny I'll talk to you first." said Marshal, then I backed up out of his office. I did hear something like:

"The return of hotty EMT!"

She came out laughing,turned around then gave me a serious look. It was my turn now.

"Okay Marshal, how about that it is like Rapunzel but totally modern?"

"Love it!"

I handed him the script I wrote then went back to my dressing room.

**Sonny P.O.V.**

Ahh... I settled in my chair and looked at my checklist.

5. Kiss them

Well that sketch oughta get our relationship started. Then I have to make him jealous? Then I have to have my first date with him! Eeep!

_The next day:_

I went to the stage to have rehearsal.

"Okay guys I've chosen Chad's sketch!"

_No! It was supposed to be my sketch!_

"Okay Sonny you will play a very modern version of Rapunzel."

"Um...okay"

"Chad will be the knight, Nicko and Grady will be his horse and Tawni and Zora will be ninjas."

"What?" Nicko,Grady,Zora and Tawni screamed.

"Okay lets rehearse."

I stood where a tower would be and laughed as hard as possible when Chad rode Nicko and Grady.

"You're not passing!" said Tawni and Zora, snapping their fingers in a "Z" formation as he tried to approach me.

"Look, sushi bar!" Chad said.

"Ooh!" they screamed and left.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your-"

"I've heard that before"I said.

"Umm okay how bout I get a ladder?"

"No need." I said pretending to jump. On the show he would catch me but for now I just stood next to him.

"Um...Okay how would you like to ride into the sunset with moi?"

"Do you have a limo?"

"Yes."

"Sure, whatever."

"And...CUT!" said Marshal.

"That was great you two! See you all tomorrow for the sketch!" said Marshall, then exiting.

"This is like Hotty EMT all over again." Chad said to me.

"Yup, except I'm not gonna fall for you."

"So you did fall for me!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Well guess what Munroe? You're finally gonna have your kiss you've been waiting for with the one you love..."

"Zac Efron?"

He gasped then said," This time I'm not gonna kiss a pig."

"Yeah, but I am."

He laughed a fake laugh, flung his hair to one side and I mimicked him and walked like a model out of the room.

* * *

**So what did you think? Any ideas for the next chapter, besides that I'm going to have the sketch? Should something go wrong? Should they kiss? Should they not? No idea is bad! R&R for the next chapter! :D**

**~Tori**


	7. Chad Needs Help?

**Hey you guys! Long time no write! I've been pretty busy but I've had a long time to do this chap! So thanks for all the reviews and thanks for the idea from PastaPals which I will use. Love you guys!**

Sonny P.O.V.

Okay today is the day we rehearse one more time and this time it has to be perfect, maybe Chad changed his sketch. Nervous wreck, which is me. I was sitting in my dressing room at my vanity table drumming my fingers lightly. My breathing slow. My reflection showed how anxious and worried I was. My teeth were digging into my bottom lip as I bit down. I sighed and looked at a picture on my desk. It was of the cast of So Random! and Mackenzie Falls. Everyone was smiling. Well, almost everyone.

_Flashback!_

_"Sonny move over your blocking the CDC."_

_"Chad I'm like three feet away from you!_

_"Chad Dylan Cooper needs personal space."_

_"And exactly how much space do you need?"_

_"Exactly six feet two inches."_

_"Chad you're so conceited!"_

_"Said the speaker of Chuckle City."_

_"Fine!" I said I moved a couple feet._

_"Sonny, oh Sonny, now you are too far away."_

_"What?"_

_"You are seven feet one inch."_

_I walked straight up to him and put my hands on my hips._

_"Better?" I whispered directly in his ear._

_"Sonny. Um.. I.. uh..*mumble*"_

_"You what?"_

_"I think you are too preppy could you tone it down a bit?"_

_"Ugh, Chad!"_

_*SNAP*_

And so the picture was taken. I was in the middle of yelling "Chad!" and Chad had that surprised look on his face, that sweet, kind, innocent...ah..Chad.. I mean ew Chad gross.

I started biting my nails. There was a knock on the door. Umm okay lets see who could it be, um. Zora and Tawni are working on a Sally Jensen sketch, and Nico and Grady were working on a Gary and Lary sketch. That only leaves-

"Sonny? It's Chad." Oh no!

I stood up, walked to the door and opened it to find a certain heartthrob leaning against the door frame.

"What do you want?" I demanded.

"Sonny I came here-"

"To gloat? To make fun of me? To ruin my life?"

"Sonny its-"

"All of the above?"

"No I just-"

"Chad. That was the worst sketch ever! I can't perform that I mean it was really bad you could'nt even make Grady's little sister laugh! She's only four months old and she found a coffee maker funny."

"I need help."

"I don't care how bad you make me fee- what?"

"I need _your_ help."

"Why?"

"I'm not a comedy clown like you, no offense. My sketch was really bad and I was wondering if you could help me fix it.

"Okay I'll help you."

"Great-"

"Under one condition."

"What?"

"You let me videotape me helping you!" I burst out laughing I mean who was he kidding the "Almighty CDC" needing help from little old Sonny Monroe? I looked up and he looked depressed. My smile faded. He was serious.

"Your not kidding?" I asked."You seriously need my help?"

"Yeah, I thought you'd understand." He got up to leave.

"Chad wait." He stopped and slowly turned around.

"I'll help you with the sketch, I'm sorry, I'm just not used to you being to nice."

"I really am nice, Sonny, I just have a reputation to keep up and sometimes I get too caught up in acting like a jerk. Thanks for helping me."

"Sure, what are friends for?" My face immediatly dropped. I blinked and took a breath.

"Okay then, so about the sketch."

"You called me a friend."

"Oh..I guess I did I mean I don't remember a lot of the things I say so uh..."

"Thanks."

"What?"

"Thanks. And you're a friend to me too." I didn't say I word. I just blushed and tried to hide my face.

**Chad P.O.V.**

_Sonny called me a friend! That has to be a step to girlfriend! :D_

**No Ones P.O.V.**

The two worked hard on the sketch. Rewriting, roleplaying, re-rewriting, editing and finally they made a completed sketch.

"I think we did pretty good, Chad."

"Yup it's really something."

"I'm just glad we changed that one part."

"What part was that?"

"Oh...nothing." She smiled.

"What did you change?"

"You'll see. When we rehearse the lines."


End file.
